marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Abandoned Building
The '''Abandoned Building' is a former warehouse in Hell's Kitchen that had been abandoned. History Hostage Situation Common Enemy The man in the black mask took Vladimir Ranskahov to an abandoned building in order to avoid being caught by the New York City Police Department. Once he left Ranskahov in the floor, the man asked him not to move, as he had been shot. Ranskahov started to threaten the man in Russian, but he was unable to understand, so Ranskahov blamed the man for killing his brother. The man claimed he was mistaken, as he was not a killer, not even against people who deserved it. Ranskahov then said that the man dropped Semyon off a roof and put him in coma, but the man in the mask clarified that he was still breathing. Ranskahov then said that he found a mask in his brother's corpse, and when the man said once again that he did not kill his brother, Ranskahov accused him of being a liar. The man said that Wilson Fisk had made him believe that, as he was the one who destroyed his operations. Ranskahov believed that the man in the mask was working for Fisk, but he refused, saying that it was another of Fisk's games. He also told Ranskahov to choose a side, as Fisk was trying to kill him and he was not. Ranskahov instead said he would choose his own side, but the man reminded that Fisk made sure that could not be an option. Ranskahov asked the man what did he actually want, and when he ansewered that he wanted Fisk on trial, Ranskahov laughed at him, calling him a fool. The man reminded Ranskahov that he was bleeding out. Ranskahov then asked what would he gain if he gave the man what he wanted, but when the man offered him payback against Fisk, he refused with a foul mouthed counterproposal before passing out.Daredevil: 1.06: Condemned Rudimentary Stabilization Matt Murdock called Claire Temple to ask her for help in stabilizing Vladimir Ranskahov's wounds. When she answered, Temple asked him if the explosions were a consequence of his attack against the Russians. Murdock told her that it was not his fault, and that probably she would not have to worry about them anymore. Murdock explained that he had found a man with valuable intel, but he had been shot, so he needed her assistance, as he could not call the emergency services as the police were the ones who shot him. Temple asked him if he wanted her to go there in the middle of such a crisis, but what he wanted was guidance in stabilizing that man. Temple explained that it was not as easy as it looked like, and after thinking about it a moment, she agreed. However, Murdock told her that she needed to know that the man he was trying to save was Vladimir Ranskahov, the same man that ordered her kidnapping. Murdock understood her frustration, but also explained the importance of questioning him to bring Wilson Fisk down, and saving more people like Temple. Temple remained silent, and then proceeded to help Murdock, asking if the bullet had caused an exit wound. Murdock was able to locate the bullet inside Ranskahov due to its different temperature than that of the surrounding tissue. Temple then asked if there was a first aid kit, though Murdock explained he was in an abandoned warehouse. Murdock began to examine his surroundings and described what he was to find, including a box of nails, broken glass, wood, duct tape, plastic sheeting and an old roadside emergency kit. Temple instructed him to use the flares inside the kit to cauterize the wound. Murdock asked if he should extract the bullet, but Temple explained that trying that would kill Ranskahov. So Temple explained Murdock that he should light the flare and hold it close to the skin until the entry wound sealed. Murdock put Temple on speaker and proceeded to do as instructed. Ranskahov regained consciousness due to the pain and began to scream. Murdock had to restrain him and cover his mouth to avoid being heard, until the bleeding stopped and Ranskahov lost consciousness again. However, a young cop, Officer Sullivan, heard the screams, and entered the building to investigate. Murdock noticed Sullivan had entered the building, and hung up the phone. Honest Officer ]] Officer Sullivan entered the Abandoned Building to investigate an scream he had heard inside. He informed Central of his location and his motives to investigate, and began searching inside the building. Sullivan came across an unconscious Vladimir Ranskahov, and ordered him to show his hands. The man in the mask ambushed Sullivan and told him that Ranskahov could not hear him. The man attacked him, and quickly disarmed Sullivan, choking him with his knee. The man told Sullivan he would remove the knee off his throat so Sullivan could answer his questions, threatening him in case he did not. The man asked Sullivan who did he worked for, and Sullivan quickly answered that he worked for New York City. The man advised Sullivan to think about his answer, and repeated the question. Sullivan answered again that he worked for the City of New York, and that he had gotten the job just two months before. Realizing that Sullivan was telling the truth by listening at his heartbeat, the man ordered him to call Central and explain it was a false alarm. Sullivan asked the man if he would let him free, and the man simply told him that he would do it eventually. Sullivan called Central, but instead informed them that the man in the mask was inside the building. The man knocked Sullivan out, but the New York City Police Department was able to inform his units, and both Officer Pinski and Detective Christian Blake confirmed they were on route to the building. Interrogating Ranskahov The man in the black mask handcuffed Officer Sullivan while Vladimir Ranskahov regained consciousness, and noted that the man had been busy meanwhile. The man informed that the building was surrounded by ten officers with four dogs, and more were coming. Ranskahov asked how could he know, and the man only said it was a lucky guess. Ranskahov complained when the man dismantled Sullivan's handgun, saying they could have used it, but the man did not like guns. Ranskahov mocked him, saying his little stick was better. Ranskahov then moved and felt the pain from his gunshot wound, and asked what the man had done to him. As the man revealed he cauterized the wound with a road flare to stop the bleeding, Ranskahov asked incredulously if he had burned him. The man advised him not to move, as the bullet was still inside. Ranskahov told him not to expect to thank him, but the man told him he only saved him because he needed Ranskahov alive. Ranskahov mocked him again, as the man would not kill him but stand there and let him die, asking if that was the line he had drawn. The man in the mask asked Ranskahov about Wilson Fisk, but Ranskahov continued to ask him if he thought he was different from Fisk or Ranskahov himself, warning him that hw would become like them sooner or later. The man then reminded Ranskahov that Fisk destroyed his entire operation, and he had bribed enough cops to prevent him from going to prison alive, so he was Ranskahov's only option of getting out the building. Ranskahov began to explain how Fisk's subordinate approached him and his brother and complimented, saying that his employer had taken note, and offered an agreement to expand. With that, Fisk offered them protection from the police, aid from politicians and access to Chinese heroin. The man was not aware that Fisk was working with the Chinese, and Ranskahov mocked him again, telling him that he did not know anything and was snapping at scraps that fell from the table. The man wanted names and their connection to Fisk though Ranskahov explained that there was one man that could tie everything together. Ranskahov asked the man if the name sound familiar, and mocked him for not knowing about him, explaining Shumway was 's accountant. Ranskahov then explained that Fisk's accountant handled the money for all of Fisk's associates. Ranskahov began to digress saying he and his brother were going to rule the city, and his voice began to fade. The man approached Ranskahov believing he was dying, and Ranskahov caught him by surprise, attacking the man with a large piece of wood. Ranskahov was able to knock the man down, saying that was the way he would die, but the man retaliated and both men fell to the basement floor. Losing the Game The man in the mask regained consciousness after falling to the basement, and told Vladimir Ranskahov that attacking him had not bee smart. Ranskahov replied that, at least, watching him bleed was fun, and that if everything was indeed a game, the man in the mask would be losing. Ranskahov's heart stopped and the man in the mask removed his Bulletproof Vest to perform a cardiac massage, resorting to beat Ranskahov's chest to make his heart beat again, saying that he had not finished with him yet. Ranskahov coughed and asked what had happened, and realized that the man had lied before, as he was unable to stand and watch him die as he had said before. The man said that he would not do that, at least, until Ranskahov gave him what he needed to stop Wilson Fisk. Radio Conversation The man in the mask began to examine the room to find an exit, until he located a sealed sewer entrance that he could use to escape the building with Vladimir Ranskahov. The man tried to open the manhole, but Officer Sullivan's radio received a signal. Wilson Fisk was speaking through the radio, asking to speak to the man in the mask. Fisk covertly revealed his identity by saying that the man had been asking about him. The man dared Fisk to say his own name, but he prompted the man to do the sam, resulting in a silence. Fisk began to speak, saying that both of them had many things in common. The man denied that statement, saying that they were nothing alike, as Fisk fed off the city like a cancer. Fisk replied that he wanted to save the city on a large scale, but the man replied that the people he had hurt would not understand that. Fisk said that life was not a fairy tale and not everyone deserved a happy ending. The man began to threaten Fisk, and though he dismissed the threats, he said that he admired what the man was trying to do, to change the world with nothing but desire, his own hands, and the security that he was doing the right thing. However, Fisk warned the man that his part would end that night, and that the city he had just made explode would stop him. The man told Fisk that nobody would believe that, but Fisk said that given he was hiding with a known criminal such as Ranskahov in the wake of the bombings, and holding Officer Sullivan of the New York City Police Department hostage, many people would believe it. However, Fisk proposed an alternate path and asked if Ranskahov was still alive. Ranskahov insulted Fisk over the radio, so Fisk mad an offer to the man, to kill Ranskahov. Ranskahov tried to reach for a piece of wood to use as a weapon, while Fisk reminded the man in the mask what Ranskahov did to women and children, and asking if he knew how much Ranskahov enjoyed it. The man removed the weapon that Ranskahov had grabbed, and said that the offer confirmed how important Ranskahov was, and that Fisk was worried about what the Russian might tell him. Fisk deduced that he had not told anything. The man angrily kicked a piece of rubble for slipping that information. Fisk called the man a child playing at being a hero, but the man said that he was simply a man that decided to do something about people like Fisk. Fisk then said that it was his ideology what made the man dangerous, not the mask or his skills, but thinking he could make a difference. While the man tried again to open the manhole, Fisk said that he was glad they could talk, and that he respected the man's conviction even if it was the opposite to his own. The man dared Fisk to keep telling himself that he had won, because it would be made to make him fall more satisfying. The man also told him that even if his part ended that night, others would take his place and continue what he was trying to do. Fisk denied that statement, saying that the city would burn his image, and the only things he would inspire would be abhorrence and disgust. To that end, Fisk ordered his subordinate James Wesley to give a kill order to an ESU Sniper that was waiting outside the building. Ending the Conversation The man in the mask, who heard the gunshots outside, asked Wilson Fisk over the radio what did he do, and his only answer was that he did what the man had forced him to do. Fisk said goodbye, believing they would not speak again. The man called over the radio, but Fisk did not answer and instead ordered James Wesley to publish a tape showing the man in the mask attacking Officer Corbin and his men, and the man angrily threw the radio. Farewells The man in the mask tried again to open the manhole to the underground tunnels, given that it was his only exit from the building, but he was interrupted by a phonecall from Claire Temple, who was worried because the news were saying that the man had shot three police officers. The man told her that it had been Wilson Fisk. Temple, worried about him, asked what was happening, but the man began to hear radio transmissions indicating that the police had finally entered the building. The man tried to spoke to Temple, and though she apologized for what she said the last time they saw each other, he said that she was right about him, and that he did not want her to be caught if something happened to him, wishing her to take care of herself in case they did not have a chance to talk again, hanging the phone without waiting for reply. Storming the Building Members of the Emergency Service Unit entered the building through a back door and began to examinate the whole building floor by floor, heading to the second floor where Officer Sullivan had informed he was being held hostage. At the basement, The man in the mask tried to open the manhole one last time, but this time Vladimir Ranskahov helped him, repeating what he said again, that the day he would die was not that. Together, they finally managed to open the access to the underground tunnels. The ESU members found Sullivan handcuffed and alive, but informed Central that Sullivan was dead. Sullivan did not understand what was happening, and one of the ESU members killed him stabbing Sullivan through the neck. References Category:Locations Category:Daredevil (TV series) Locations